


[podfic] Official Anders Short Story by Jennifer Hepler

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recording of the official Anders short story linking DA Awakening to DA II. Brief gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Official Anders Short Story by Jennifer Hepler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anders Short Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195052) by Jennifer Hepler. 



I _still_ run into people who haven't heard of the official story of Anders' merger with Justice, which actually includes some of his history, as well. This recording, then, is to benefit two groups: those who haven't read it, and those who can't read very easily (which I am rapidly approaching).

The story doesn't seem to have a title, and contains brief mentions of gore.

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Anders%20Short%20Story%20by%20Jennifer%20Hepler.mp3) (9MB, 9:54)

As always, thank you for listening, and let me know if there are any issues! In this particular case I feel it important to point out that I _have not written_ this story, nor do I have any association with it, I'm only trying to let more people be exposed to it.


End file.
